


the carousel

by steleh0sie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steleh0sie/pseuds/steleh0sie
Summary: a jaya one shot i wrote inspired by one of httphosie’s tweets on twitter <33
Relationships: Haya - Relationship, Hosie - Relationship, Jaya - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the carousel

Josie fiddled with the sterling necklace hanging around her neck, pursing her lips. It was her first official date with Maya, and needless to say, she didn’t have much practice going on dates, much less going to a carnival. She’d been sheltered from the real world most of her life, but her transfer to Mystic Falls High School has changed that; for the better.

In her peripheral, she spots a bounce of curls, and immediately recognizes them as a smile tugs at the corners of her lips. Soon the mixed girl is beside her, her hand interlocked with Josie’s.

The brunette looks over at Maya, an emotion unknown to the curly-haired girl painted across her features. Maya’s eyes immediately drop to Josie’s naturally pouted lips, and before she knows it, her lips are on the brunette’s lips. Hands cup the back of her neck as the two share a slightly heated kiss. A smile forms on Josie’s plump lips as she breaks the kiss.

“The date hasn’t even started yet, babe.” She says with a shy smile. Maya presses a chaste kiss to Josie’s lips.

“It has now.” And soon the werewolf was leading the siphon into the carnival, filled to the brim with all sorts of games, foods, and toys. The two girls giggle as they get their tickets for the rides, excited for what the night held. As the raven-haired girl heads for the carousel, Josie’s hand tugs her over to the concession stands. 

Josie seems under a spell, the way her eyes gaze at the raven-haired’s chestnut eyes, her rosy lips, the way her hair curls around her face and frames it.

“Jo, are you listening to me?” Josie snaps out of her trance, and nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Sorry, what were you asking me?” 

“Do you want a milkshake, or do you want to share?” 

“Oh no, it’s fine, we can share!” Maya smiles and nods, finishes her order & pays. The two girls walk to the tables to drink the sweet drink, and out of the corner of Josie’s eye, a fluffy baby blue teddy bear catches her attention. Getting up from her chair, she slides the half empty milkshake over to Maya.

“You can have the rest, I’ll be over at the booths.” A faint kiss is pressed to Maya’s forehead and before she knows it, her girlfriend is off playing a carnival game without her, on their date. She frowns and throws out the shake, before rushing into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.

She finally catches her breath; and pats her face dry before heading over to where Josie was playing games.

Maya came up from behind her, surprising her with a hug, and smothering her neck with small pecks as the brunette giggle from being tickled. Maya’s chin rests on Josie’s shoulder as she listens to her protest about why she should get the teddy bear. Eventually. the witch gives up and sighs. Maya stands straight up, kissing her on the cheek, and grabs her hand.

“Why don’t we go on the carousel?” Maya suggests, and finds Josie looking at her with sad, big, puppy dog eyes. 

Protests get stuck on the tip of her tongue, because how could she ever deny THE Josie Saltzman a big old fluffy blue teddy bear? She sighs and nods, pulling out her own tickets from her jean pockets as sounds of content happiness are emitted from Josie’s hands & mouth. Maya hands all but 6 tickets to the manager of the game, giving her 10 tries to win the teddy bear for her girlfriend.

1st try: Fail.

2nd try: Fail.

3rd try: Fail.

4th try: Almost made it.

5th try: Fail.

6th try: Almost made it.

7th try: Fail.

8th try: Made it!

9th try: Made it!

10th try: Almost made it.

The werewolf curses under her breath, angry at the clearly rigged game. 

“Look dude, I don’t know why you’re so shitty, but can you just give my girlfriend the bear? We’ll pay you or something, just give her the bear please.” Maya politely demanded.

“Sorry, my company has policies forbidding me from doing that.” The bald middle-aged man snarkily replied, and suddenly Maya has a fistful of his shirt and is yanking him towards her, and her dark brown eyes turn amber.

“Still don’t want to?” 

“Maya!” The raven-haired girl’s head spins around to see Josie running up to her. 

“People are staring, you have to stop! I don’t need the bear.” Maya contemplates Josie’s words for a moment, before releasing him. Josie sighs in relief, before being sent into a panic as Maya hops over the counter and climbs the wall, grabbing the teddy bear. 

Soon, Maya’s back on the ground next to the siphon. Josie stares at her in amazement, still not believing that someone did something like that for her. 

“Here you g-“ Josie grabs the teddy bear, throwing it over to their table and crashes her lips against Maya’s, an array of color dancing around them. Maya pulls her closer, as close as she can, her hands cupping the siphon’s face, with the siphons arms wrapped around the werewolf’s neck. 

Time stand still as they share a passionate kiss, full of twists and turns, bodies pressed together as their lips meld together.

The carnival melts into one large rainbow around them, with nothing else mattering to the couple except for this kiss.


End file.
